


Availability of Loss

by Selyka



Series: Last Words Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Tissue Warning, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, ames soeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi la marque d’anima de Hide est-elle sur son abdomen ? Cette scène est le précurseur du dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Tokyo Ghoul, et est située juste avant la scène de Twin Souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Availability of Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Availability of Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785683) by [happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit). 



> Si Twin Souls vous a plu, alors vous aimerez sûrement cet OS, enfin j’espère :)  
> Bonne lecture \o/

Hide expire, tremblant car sa hanche est blessée ; il marche dans Anteiku, voyant le café de l’autre côté du bar pour la première fois. Kaneki est toujours endormi, perdu dans ses pensées et dans le monde à l’intérieur de son esprit. Il est comme cela depuis qu’Hide a commencé à le transporter, apathique et passif. Et ces jours-ci, Kaneki était tellement lié à Anteiku qu’Hide pensait que c’était suffisant à le tirer de ses mauvaises pensées. Eh bien.

Il suppose qu’il y a toujours du café, et grimace quand il voit à quelle hauteur se trouvent les tasses.

Une soudaine douleur l’envahit quand il atteint l’étagère, du sang coulant à terre. _Je vais me faire gronder,_ pense Hide, souriant faiblement. Il pose les tasses sur le comptoir, prend quelques inspirations.

Ça craint.

Ça craint, ça craint, _ça craint_. Hide scrute son abdomen, lance un regard noir à la blessure. Sa marque d’anima a sûrement disparu. Et si la goule l’avait visée, si elle était ce genre de personne avec des fantasmes bizarres– eh bien, la plaie était étonnamment bien placée et– Hide va mourir, sans marque.

Il réprime un éclat de rire, ne voulant pas effrayer Kaneki.

Parce qu’il est simplement naturel que le destin veuille reprendre sa marque, avec tout ce qu’Hide a fait. Il n’est pas intéressé par la recherche d’une âme sœur avec qui se connecter ; il veut seulement sortir Kaneki du lieu sombre où il s’est enterré. C’était beaucoup plus simple quand ce n’était que des livres, pense Hide, la nostalgie humidifiant ses yeux. C’était tellement plus simple quand Kaneki était enfermé dans les cauchemars des autres, parce qu’ils disparaissaient au lever du jour. Il y avait des tas d’inquiétudes et de faiblesses qu’Hide pouvait détacher de son ami, aussi facilement que retirer un fil lâche.

Et il est avec Kaneki maintenant, et même si Kaneki n’est pas son âme sœur ; même s’il a condamné son âme sœur à vivre une vie seule parce qu’il a commis le tabou de porter un fardeau pour quelqu’un d’autre– Hide ne parvient pas à le regretter.

« Pardon, » murmure-t-il, peut-être à son âme sœur, peut-être à Kaneki. Il ne peut pas laisser Kaneki comme cela. Parce que Kaneki est sa responsabilité depuis qu’il a posé ses yeux sur le garçon nerveux au fond de la classe, brisé.

Hide prend une inspiration, attrape les graines de café. Il doit juste tenir assez longtemps pour–

Juste assez longtemps pour s’assurer que Kaneki ira bien, sans lui. 

**Author's Note:**

> Noooooooooooon Hide ! Kaneki a besoin de toi T_______T  
> Aww, Hide est tellement adorable. Dans cette fic et dans cette scène de l’anime, vraiment, toujours souriant, et il soutient Kaneki est c’est trop triiiiii-steuh !  
> Bref, j’espère que vous avez apprécié, n’hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)  
> Sweet dreams.  
> Emma


End file.
